


servitude

by sithpadawan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithpadawan/pseuds/sithpadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is good with his mouth.</p>
<p>(he knows this, because Hux told him, and Hux gives out praise so rarely that he certainly wouldn’t give out any that wasn’t true)</p>
            </blockquote>





	servitude

**Author's Note:**

> i will. be in the shame pit.

Kylo Ren is good with his mouth.

(he knows this, because Hux told him, and Hux gives out praise so rarely that he certainly wouldn’t give out any that wasn’t _true_ )

Not good at _talking_  with it. When he’s talking in official capacities his mouth gets ahead of his brain and he says things that are inadvisable, gets angry and doesn’t remember to hold back his snapped comments and retorts. And when he’s talking in a… _personal_  capacity, his brain gets ahead of his mouth and he overthinks things and gets embarrassed, stutters and flushes his way through any attempts to sound composed or, maker forbid, _seductive_.

So, no, not good at talking with his mouth.

But he’s good at _serving_  with it. He wraps his lips around Hux’s cock and sucks like he was born for it, Hux says, sucks until his lips are red and shiny and swollen and he has a face covered in cum or a bellyful of it. Whichever Hux feels like at that particular moment.

(it’s always what Hux feels like, always what he wants and what he says and _maker, Ren, if you were this good at following orders outside my quarters we’d have the whole galaxy cowed beneath us by now_ )

(he thinks though, maybe, that Hux sort of likes that Kylo isn’t, that this is _special_  and _private_ )

He isn’t certain he likes admitting to it - though Hux makes him, anyway, and he can’t hate it that much or he’d use the word that really _means_  no between them - but he enjoys it. Enjoys serving Hux like this, enjoys kneeling between Hux’s clothed thighs (or, on rare occasions, pale freckled skin) and sucking and kissing and pawing at Hux’s cock like he’s starved for it, like nothing else matters except that he get to taste it, to feel it on his tongue, to have it stretching his mouth open until his jaw aches.

( _you’re so good at this_ , Hux had breathed out once, had tugged at Kylo’s hair and come down his throat with the words and Kylo had followed him then and there without a single touch, and the five slaps on each side of his ass for coming without permission had been worth it for that single bit of praise)


End file.
